masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pena47
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Fargut page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 08:06, 14 April 2011 Explain Quickly... ...because I am seriously debating whether or not to ban you right now. Sock puppetry, i.e. using another account or IP to influence decisions, is cause for an immediate indefinite ban. I have serious evidence against you with several statements and edits that you have made. #The IP 98.227.39.178 initially edited the asari page, which was then reverted. #Your statement on the Talk:Asari page "BTW, sorry I wasn't logged in when I made the edit", and considering the topic, and IP address involved, there is a very direct link. #The comment by that IP "Well, as an unbiased third party, I feel I have appropriately corrected the grammar dilemma. Thank you for your time". Which is using a sock puppet to influence decisions and against the Community Guidelines I do hope that you have an explanation on this matter, and I suggest you make it quickly. Lancer1289 06:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry you felt insulted by my correction, but consider it from my point of view. My correction was almost immediately removed for reasons I felt unjustified. At any rate, I assure you there is no foul play. My account is Pena47, and the IP address is very much my own. The "unbiased third party" comment was my roommate, we share a router and therefore have the same IP. Whether he is unbiased (as he is my friend and roommate) is debatable, but I think it's pretty evident that I'm not trying to disguise myself in any way. In fact, I admitted it was my IP immediately after the first edit. With that said, I leave it to you to decide. You can take me for my word, as I have no other proof, or you can ban me. Let's not beat around the bush though, we have had two disagreements now, and I feel these certainly have an influence in the matter at hand. Cheers, Alex Pena47 09:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :You'll want to find a more workable solution than that for the roommate situation. For example, knowing how wikis work, my roommate, with whom I share a router and an IP, does not comment, as he does not wish to give even the appearance of sock puppetry. You can assure us there is no foul play, but you must realize, someone actually engaged in sock puppetry would, 9 times out of 10, give the exact same assurances. :I can assure you, however, that Lancer's query was in no way influenced (at least not noticeably) by any past disagreements you two have had. You and I, to the best of my knowledge, have never had any disagreements, yet I felt the same concerns Lancer did concerning possible sock puppetry, and had I seen it first, would have left you a similar message demanding a swift response. Sock puppetry is taken very seriously here. Just ask the user banned earlier this month for engaging in sock puppetry to drum up support for himself and his argument. In point of fact, I was considering leaving a post of my own in this thread earlier, relaying my own request for a swift answer from you, to the point that I had actually begun editing the page before I decided Lancer's message sufficed, and hit the back button. So again, I can assure you that the message Lancer left was not some personal grudge. :That said, given that I can relate to the explanation you provided, I'm willing to take your word at face value. Please take what I said into consideration though. If he (I'm assuming it's a he, my apologies if I'm mistaken) wishes to continue contributing here, your roommate needs to do so from a different IP, or from a registered account. Further incidents such as this one, however innocent, will only cast further suspicion of sock puppetry on you, which I'm sure you don't want or need. SpartHawg948 09:42, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Fair enough, my roommate won't be posting (and in fact has never played mass effect). I asked him to take a look at it and post what he thought. ::Let me shortly sum up what I changed and why, so we're all on the same page. The original read: :::"However, the offspring is always 100% asari, as it does not actually take DNA from the partner, simply use it as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring." ::And the current: :::"However, the offspring is always 100% asari as no DNA is taken from the partner, but is rather used as a "map" to randomize the genes of the offspring." ::In my opinion, the word "it" becomes unclear, especially since it refers to different things within the same sentence. The first "it" refers to "the offspring" (but also possibly "the asari") and the second "it" refers to "the DNA". More important though is the part where it begins "simply use it..." as this part contains no subject, and is simply incoherent. ::That's the best I can do to explain my reasoning, I hope those reasons can stand on their own merit. Maybe you still disagree with the edit, all I can say is that there was no malicious intent. If you wish to revert it back, I won't argue it anymore. Anyway, it's 5AM and I'm ready for bed :) Pena47 10:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm well aware of the particulars of the debate. As such, and because it doesn't interest me in the slightest (and I have no professional obligation to intervene, as the change has already been made), I did not inquire as to the details. I was concerned solely with the possible sock puppetry, which is why that is the only subject I addressed. You'll find Lancer's post similarly focused solely on the sock puppet issue. :::As for bed, I heartily agree, and it's only 3am here! :P SpartHawg948 10:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::lol, I still feel it's relevant as my roommate wouldn't have been involved if my original points were considered. As I mentioned earlier, my edit was undone almost immediately and (in my opinion) without good reason. Had it been considered more carefully I think all of this could have been avoided. Would it be fair to say that we can all learn something from this and just move on? Anyway, I'm really going to bed now. If I'm banned by tomorrow, let my final words be: good luck to you all! Pena47 10:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::No worries about being banned. As stated previously, I'll assume good faith and let this one slide. It seems to have been nothing more than a simple misunderstanding, and a relatable one at that. As such, I can say with the absolute certainty my position as Bureaucrat brings, no ban will be forthcoming for the incident detailed above. SpartHawg948 10:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) While I'm not particularly happy with the explanation, it does make sense, as I do know how routers work, so I will let it slide this one instance. Just take a few of the suggestions Spart said about IP addresses and user accounts. I can assure you that emotions, or past disagreements, did not come into play here as Spart did say that sock puppetry is taken very seriously here, and is not a laughing matter. We have had people banned for it, and will continue to ban people for it. The issue here was entirely based on the Sock Puppetry, nothing more or less. The fact I haven't changed said edit back should be an indication of my felling on it. That is all I have to say in this instance. Lancer1289 13:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC)